Coming out of my Cage
by fakeid
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets. Mainly HD. Various pairings, ratings, and genre.
1. HPDM, Humor, R

**Enjoy!**  
To: lovelessx  
Prompt: H/D; skirt; the Great Hall  
Rating:R

There were hours and days and even years until Harry Potter found the words to describe Draco on that one day.

Draco stumbled into the Great Hall at dinner wearing a plaid skirt (strangely enough, he appeared quite sober). His long legs with a slight dusting of hair was exposed to the He walked, his head held high, perhaps a bit too high in fact because he tripped over a "stray leg" and half the room got to see what Draco Malfoy was wearing under his plaid skirt. 

It was a chastity belt, with a good sized padlock without a keyhole.

Harry felt the temperature rise a notch, the steam from the food fogged his glasses as he leaned in to absentmindedly eat.

Panic! Dismay! A frisson of terror! He couldn't see the beautiful, palatial creature…no no he meant the loathsome, gruesome! Ahh…yes his vision was clearing up.

Draco promptly got up, dusted off his skirt and continued to walk to the staff table. He marched right up to the Headmaster and whispered something in his ear.

Clearing his throat the headmaster began to talk, "It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy here is wearing a chastity belt, and needs to have it removed. It is quite apparent that he did not charm it on himself, so the person who did needs to say so now so we can remove it." No one stood up.

Someone in Ravenclaw spoke, "Sir, how is the belt to be removed?"

The Headmaster looked briefly at Draco before saying, "It must be erm…osculated by the correct person." Osculate? Everyone was looking around with expressions of confusion? He automatically side glanced Hermione who looked quite embarrassed for some odd reason. 

"It means that it has to be kissed!" Some stupid and smart person said. Suddenly everyone was scrambling to their feet crawling over each other in order to get to the prize. Harry used his hero skills (meaning a variety of elbows and hexes) to beat everyone to the front of this line.

Draco Malfoy stared disdainfully at Harry as he fell to his knees. Harry stared at the pellucid skin that was slowly being revealed to him as Draco lifted the plaid skirt. He swallowed nervously before closing his eyes and kissing the-

"AHHH! Potter!" Harry's eyes flew open only to find himself staring down at Draco's groin. How could he miss? He wasn't that blind with his eyes closed! He quickly moved his head over and kissed the padlock. It magically sprung open and Draco fell into his arms. There was a moment of scintillating passion and then Harry ripped off his shirt, exposing his lean body. And then ripped off his pants and-

"_Potter you idiot you have to prepare me!_Prepare! What the hell did that mean? Draco cursed before reaching down and did it himself. Harry's mouth flew open, though the rational part of his brain found it quite gross, other parts of his anatomy found the whole situation quite interesting.

Draco braced himself as Harry plunged into him again and again until-

"Get a room you two!" The same wise and stupid person said right before all pandemonium broke loose. Draco and Harry were swept off into the Staff Room while the students argued amongst themselves as to who would get to finish Draco.

Harry won.

The End 


	2. Snarry, Humor, PG13

To: Littleroo27  
Prompt: Snarry;  
Rating: PG-13

To requite, respect, and reconcile with someone in a span of one hour is a feat indeed...even for someone as heroic and good natured as Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was angry at Snape. Angry enough that after the leaving feast and upon learning the greasy-traitor had returned, he snuck back down to confront the greasy bastard.

He killed Dumbledore; something had to be done about it. How dare that bastard have the nerve to come back here? He knew Snape was here to mock him, the last jest from Voldemort from beyond the grave.

What he didn't expect to see was Snape lying naked on his bed, head thrown back, moaning in candid pleasure.

There was nothing more perfect than the moment where Harry pointed his wand to the older man's chest and dropped the invisibility cloak.

Snape's eyes widened in amazement that someone, quite literally had caught him with his pants down…when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. 

"Potter, I know you're angry. Perhaps we could talk about this over some port eh?" Snape said, putting on his best _I'm harmless_ look.

Harry after realizing it would be the first time (and most likely last) someone had offered him alcohol, accepted.

3 drinks later…

"You smeellll good," Harry said snuggling deep into Snape's side, his cold nose digging into the underside of Snape's chin. Unused to the affection Snape flinched. This was apparently the wrong move to do, Harry thinking they were playing a game crawled on top of Snape running his strong textured hands through Snape's shockingly soft hair.

Unsure of how to escape this sugary mess Snape let him run his hands all over his body, feeling violated and at the same time elated that someone else beside him had touched him.

Harry slid his hands down to his groin tentatively touching it until Snape, getting annoyed, told Potter exactly where he would put it if Potter continued on that path.

Potter continued.

THE END 


	3. HP,DM, Angst, R

To: chisox727  
Prompt: H/D; Ministry; angst  
Rating:R

There are three kinds of tired in the world.

One that can be cured with a good nights rest.

One that could be cured with a bottle of gin.

And one that could only be cured by death.

Draco was too far gone for the first two, he had failed his mission, Voldemort and his parents had died and he was also to be killed the next day for his involvement with the losing side. God he was tired, he just wanted everything to be **over**. People were tiresome, they always wanted no…expected something from him, he could almost feel better about the fact he was going to die in less than 24 hours, friendless, in a room where every person hated him.

Well…everyone dies alone anyway.

The door to the holding cell swung open to reveal Auror Harry Potter, the Hero of the Wizarding World.

"Hello Draco," Harry said. Draco flinched at the sound of his name. For a brief moment Harry wondered why Draco would flinch at the sound of his own name.

"Potter. Why are you here?" No point in playing elaborate word games now, there simply was no time.   
Silence.

"I know you gave us the position to Voldemort's stronghold in the final battle," Harry said without preamble, without prejudice, without the pain he had suffered from losing the one's he loved most.

Silence.

"I also know that this was after your parent's died."

"So what now Potter? I was wrong, and I paid the price for it. I am going to die tomorrow you know!"

"I wanted to thank you in person. I figured you should have some human contact before you leave this world," Harry said. Draco laughed bitterly. Human? People like him and Potter weren't human…they were monsters, bound by others' desires, unable to escape the shackle like constraints society had placed on their shoulders. Monsters did not thank other people after killing their loved ones…

"Am I your new cause? Are you going to reform me? Save me?"

"No," that one word was said in the same painfully neutral tone of voice that Potter had been speaking in the whole time. Where was Potter? There was nothing in this shell-shocked man who had seen too much, too young…

"Why? I thought heroes were supposed to save people!"

"You killed Dumbledore," a tone of bitterness creeping into his voice. Finally some emotion!

"And you killed Voldemort," Draco said.

"I know." Somehow hearing Potter admit that made the ache worse…not because he harbored any love for Voldemort, simply because Potter was so resigned so burdened like himself. 

"And where does that put you, Potter. You're one of us now. A murderer, a wretch piece of insignificant crap just biding his time until-," Draco taunted stepping closer and closer to the dark-haired man, a lone streak of sunlight illuminating his face, the ethereal glow causing Harry to shiver.

"STOP!"

"You didn't some here to save me, you came here so I could punish you! You came here because you knew I would tell you what no one else would…" Draco breathed out. He had him, the proverbial cat had just caught the green eyed mouse.

"Do they call you a hero, do they sing your name out in the streets while you sit inside knowing you killed them, your own friends so you could win?" Draco said roughly pushing Harry up against the wall. He undid each one of the buttons on Potter's shirt accentuating each word with a brutal bite on the creamy perfection of Potter's neck.

Potter moaned, the sound breaking through the forlorn air, the "hero" dug his hands into the traitors' hair pleading for more.

Draco gave it to him. He ripped off his own pants, and then batted Potter's hands away from his own, preferring to remove it himself. He slowly teased Potter through the thick material, slower lower until he finally pushed his sweat drenched fingers behind Potter's balls stroking and teasing until Harry-no-Potter was a gibbering pleading mess of guilty pleasure and pain.

He was so hard…and Harry was so soft and warm, and more real than anything he had seen at the Ministry in years it seemed like. He quickly turned Harry over shoving him tell he fell on all fours his pert arse not high enough in the air for his liking, he quickly amended the problem by giving it a sharp slap. Harry didn't protect.

Draco knew he wouldn't.

He entered Harry with little preparation, watching the other man's face squeeze in pain, and still Harry didn't protest.

Draco knew he wouldn't.

He pinched Harry's nipple watched with fascination as it rose into a hard little nub, as he slowly moved back and forth until the all encasing heat was too much, he came with a desperate cry, the cry of a fallen man.

When Harry put his pants on to leave Draco watched him with the hunger of a starved man. He rolled over on his grade C quality mattress. The lone beams of sunshine that was let in earlier by the pint-sized window was now dulled and muffled by a large cloud.

He was tired.

It was nothing a little Death wouldn't cure.

THE END 


	4. HP,DM, Romance, PG13

To: oootheitooo  
Prompt: H/D; rain  
Rating:PG-13

Curses to the weather! He had planned the perfect picnic for Draco today and the weather had to go ruin it for him!

"Hermione, I need to find a spell that will change the weather! Like pronto. My god, don't sit there like a slob. Think!"

"Harry, breathe! I know for a face that Professor Flickwit explicitly said that weather working spells are banned under Restriction 113 of the-"

"Yes, but surely you know some!" Harry said frantically looking a clean pair of underwear in the laundry heap on the floor.

"Harry, surely you aren't suggesting I aid in you in your ridiculous quest to change the weather. The weather owl reported that it should clear up in the after-"

"I don't bloody care about that ruddy owl! Tell me now!"

And so Hermione, under immense peer pressure gave in and told Harry.

At the precise moment Harry was about to cast the spell, Colin slammed the door(muttering a cheery Hiya Harry!) his concentration broken, he botched the spell and a miniature rain cloud appeared above his head and followed him everywhere.

About ten minutes later the rain clouds outside had cleared up. By then Harry was drenched to the bone and his rain clouds were still going strong.

Draco Malfoy watched in amusement as his sexily wet boyfriend paraded around the lake in a cloud of his own stupidity and rain.

He ran over and smashed Harry's mouth against his running his tongue along his boyfriend's teeth.

Miraculously the rain cloud left.

THE END


	5. HP DM HumorRomance R

July by Shadowclub

Notes: Written for kylastargazer

Pairing: H/D

Rating: R

A/N: May be incorporated into future fic…

XXX

"Good night, Harry!" Ron said walking past Harry to his room, Hermione followed Ron in "to talk" they claimed, but Harry knew better.

Harry walked into his room after dinner with Ron and Hermione only to find Draco sprawled out in his bed. Considering Draco lived at the manor and Harry lived in the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, this shouldn't happen as much as it did.

Arthur and Molly were out of town conferring with the other countries to try and set up a fool proof system to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord. Harry had been invited to attend, but he had simply wanted to relax.

"It's about time you got home!" Draco said. "You've run out of chocolate."

"I just bought some today. I'm having Remus over for dinner tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm, well you're out now. Oh, and I invited Snape to your house for dinner." Harry glared at Draco wondering why the hell Draco was on his bed in a bathrobe…his bathrobe to top it off.

"What?"

"It made sense at the time!"

"What time was that? Two minutes past insanity?"

"He saved your life more than once if I recall." Harry couldn't argue with this. Remus, Snape and Draco had practically invited himself along now. "Not to mention Snape doesn't hate Lupin as much anymore…I don't know do you need to like someone to let them put their cock in you?"

"You lie!" Harry said disbelieving. Remus and Snape? Harry's mind couldn't seem to process it.

"Saw it with my own eyes…and then I invited Snape over."

"You weren't invited to begin with!"

"But you were going to."

"Maybe."

"Wimp."

"Is there a reason you are on my bed practically naked? I'm going to have to burn that robe if you say you aren't wearing anything under it."

"Potter, we've been over this. You owe me, you killed my father. And real men don't wear anything to bed."

"Your father almost killed Ginny and me countless times!"

"He was my father!"

"She was my girlfriend!"

"Man whore!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you don't you think?" Harry's conquest score was one. Harry never asked Draco what his number was considering he was pretty sure that Slytherins had orgies the minute they could hold an erection.

"Fine…I shall agree with you. I am a gift to women." Draco slipped under the covers.

"Which is why you sleep in my bed half the week, right?"

"My bed is cold," Draco whined.

"It's July!" Harry said pulling on his jeans and shirt. He could feel Draco's eyes on his back.

"Scoot over and don't kick me," Harry said pulling off his glasses and climbing into this bed. Draco scooted over and muttered a quick spell to dim the lights. He felt Draco shift and a hot breath on his neck. Suddenly Draco's hands were on him caressing his back pushing, prodding, and kneading going lower…and lower…until—

"Is there a reason your hand is on my arse?" Harry asked wiggling a bit trying to get closer to Draco's hands. He never realized how tense he was until Draco massaged him at night.

"I'm not a poof!" Draco said defensively slipping his hand into Harry's underwear moving around to the front of his body.

"Neither am I," Harry said a bit breathily. Draco really was getting good at this.

"Good."

"You smell good."

"You smell like stale ale and sweat."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry said turning around to pet Malfoy's hair. He spread his legs to give Draco better access to his cock. He ran his hand down Draco's chest (pausing to pinch a nipple) before pulling his robe of Draco. Draco was naked…typical.

"That's good, Potter," Draco breathed out.

Twenty minutes later….

"I think I may be a poof," Draco said stretching. Harry watched as the lean muscles moved under Draco's skin.

"Good-night, prat," Harry said kissing Draco on the cheek and drifting into sleep.


	6. HarrySusan Romance PG13

Of Sheep and Bonds

By: Me

Pairing: Harry/Susan

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Um...het especially with minor character not my thing. Written for trecklar.

XXX

"Susan!" Harry looked panicked. "You need to leave!" There was a faint noise in the background. It sounded like sheep.

Through her tears she saw the panic on his face…even in panic he was good-looking. Merlin she loved him. First it had been infatuation and hero worship, but then they lived together in the Order house and she realized what a beautiful person he was. For all this flaws he always said and did what he believed, he wasn't just some mindless tool to be manipulated into fighting.

The window literally exploded into a thousand shards interrupting her thoughts. The sounds of baaing intensified. Susan dived under the counter. Harry joined her.

"What's going on?"

"Sheep, fucking sheep! They've enchanted them!"

"Are you telling me the sheep are trying to kill us?"

"No. Yes. The sheep are being controlled by the Death Eaters." Susan was a bit puzzled. How could sheep break a window? The answer became quite obvious when a sheep strapped with explosives glowing green (the enchantment?) walked passed them.

"Fuck! Take my hand!" Harry whispered. Susan did as she was told. He quickly made a complex gesture with his wand. A snake made of green smoke unfurled from the tip and wrapped itself around both of their hand. The green smoke head hovered above her thumb before biting it.

"Ahh!" Susan yelped. Its bite was surprisingly strong for a vaporous being. Harry jerked her closer to him.

"Hold tight," he yelled. There was a strange ticking noise in the back.

All around them the world exploded.

Susan woke up in St. Mungos…in Harry Potter's arms. This was definitely a very good dream or she had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh good you're awake!" The Healer said running a series of spells of them. Susan struggled to sit up. Harry was a dead weight on top of her.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Essentially you were blown up. You both managed to survive because the bond Harry put on you conserved the life force in both of your bodies. Bonds of Protection it's called…smart boy. Saved both of your lives." The Healer said approvingly looking at their chart. Susan lay back down resisting the urge to run her hands through Harry's ruffled hair. Harry suddenly turned over pulling her under him.

2 weeks later…

Susan looked at herself in the mirror. She was being outfitted for yet another Ministry dinner…after all the spell couldn't be removed by anyone but the caster and until they did that she and Harry couldn't be apart for more than a few hours. The problem for Harry was that no one could find the countercurse. The Ministry library had burned down in the final battle along with Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Harry asked from the door. He looked distinctly annoyed at being forced to attend another function.

"Yes."

2 Months later…

"Yeah, I think the blue covers would look nice on the bed," Harry said.

"I don't want to spend so much money on something that isn't going to be permanent," Susan said after a moment fingering the blue duvet. It was a gorgeous midnight blue…or rather it looked like something people would have sex on. The material was soft and shimmered in the sunlight. She didn't dare believe that Harry would want her…he could have anyone in the world! They hadn't had sex, mainly because Susan was afraid that when he left her she would constantly compare other men to him in the sack.

Harry was silent.

"Oh…I had forgotten."

3 Months later…

"Hermione says she isn't sure she will be able to find the counter curse anytime soon," Harry said leaning back as Susan massaged his neck. The hero-worship had faded, but the love had still persisted.

Susan said nothing.

4 Months later…

The doorbell rang. Susan rushed downstairs to answer it.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed. They sat down as Susan conjured some tea.

"How's the bond treating you?" Hermione asked later.

"It's good…Harry's been so good about everything. I just feel bad because I'm holding him back." Hermione gave her a funny look.

"Really? I was under the impression that you and Harry were quite happy where you guys were. I mean why else would you decide to not remove the bond?" Hermione asked. What? They could remove the bond? Huh?

"Umm…we can't remove the bond."

"I told Harry the counter curse like three months ago. I thought you guys…oh." Hermione said catching a look at her expression.

"I'm home!" Harry's voice rang through the hall.

"I'll just be going now…" Hermione said backing away from her. Potter! He was going to get it now! But why lie? Was this another ploy to humiliate her?

"Potter! Get in here!" She called.

"Oh shit," he said seeing her face.

"That was very devious of you…I don't see why you couldn't have just asked Susan said quite a while later. They lay in bed together Harry stroked her upper thigh lazily.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sleepily.

"Ooh!" Susan said as she found herself being pulled down into the bed curling up next to Harry basking in sweat and the satisfaction that only good sex could provide.

Yes, life was good…thought Susan drifting off to sleep.


	7. Gellert,Albus Dumbledore Drama PG

The Equation

By: Fakeid/shadowclub

Summary: Gellert figures something out. Albus is dismayed.

Rating: PG for touchy stuff

Notes: Kind of something random that I wrote while avoiding other stuff!

It starts with the drop of candle wax on the faded desk and it ends with a broken face staring at the tip of a healthy wand. But such is the fate of that entire venture beyond the boundaries of humanities and stare into the faces of those who are far eviler than them.

"I can't believe it!" Albus muttered as his quill literally flew across the parchment leaving droplets of acrid black ink to dry on his nose.

"Believe it," Gellert said leaning against the doorframe.

"You can't place a number value on life!" Albus said stretching his arms.

"You're missing the point; it logically proves that Muggles are inferior to Wizards."

"It's brilliant! But…"

"But what?"

"What's to say that you can't apply this formula measuring Wizards against other Wizards?" Albus replied quickly checking over his figures.

"You're worried," Gellert whispers stroking his hair gently. "I know that you would come out on top if we were to measure you."

"That's not what I was worrying about," Albus blatantly lied.

"What then?"

Albus sighed. Gellert was genius, but sometimes completely lacking in common sense. No point, they had figured out what they had set out to do.

"Nothing."


End file.
